


The One Where Dave Packs Casey in a Box [July 27th, 2012]

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys/Rambling Wrecks AUs [3]
Category: Glee, Rambling Wrecks
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU that picks up at the end of Going, Going, Gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dave Packs Casey in a Box [July 27th, 2012]

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new work. We're migrating the AUs away from the SOTB series and into their own, so we can get the odd tags and pairings off the SOTB series tags!

“She said they’ve had raspberry for the past five days,” Dave says, frowning down at the apple danish he ordered instead. “But not today.”

“I’m sorry,” Casey says.

“Not your fault. Guess it’s not hers, either,” Dave concedes. He sighs heavily before continuing. “This sucks.” It does suck, for so many reasons. Would it have been easier if they’d talked about it sooner, maybe in March or even April? Dave’s pretty sure it wouldn’t have been, though. 

“Yeah.” Casey runs his thumb over Dave’s hand and doesn’t look directly at Dave. 

“I don’t—I don’t know what to say. Or do,” Dave admits. “Maybe. Maybe we should give up on the danish.” Eating the danish is one of the last things Dave wants to do, in fact. 

“You should take them with you. For when you get hungry later,” Casey says. 

“Yeah, okay.” Dave nods and squeezes Casey’s hand before letting go slowly. He stands up, putting the pieces of the danish into the bag, humoring Casey more than anything. As much as he likes pastry, as much as he likes the danishes at Pat’s, he doesn’t want an apple danish to be the thing that reminds him the most of Casey, once he’s in Atlanta. He wraps his hand around the huge cup of coffee, which in theory will keep him awake for quite awhile. “Well.”

“Yeah,” Casey repeats, standing up. 

Dave walks to the door, feeling stiff, and he knows he’s holding onto the bag and the cup both too tightly. Putting the bag and the coffee into the truck is automatic, and when he turns around, there’s nothing automatic left. “Fuck.” There’s also no way left to stall. There’s nothing left to do before he gets in the truck and drives south. 

Casey nods a little, then smiles. “You’re going to do so great down there,” Casey says. “And it’s all going to be okay.” 

“Yeah. Yeah.” Dave takes Casey’s hand again. “I’ll call you. When I get there. After the truck’s off.” That’s inadequate, Dave knows that, but what else can he do? He can’t throw Casey in the back of the truck, squeezed between clothes and a toaster oven.

Casey’s hand squeezes Dave’s while he nods, still smiling, though it’s obvious that it’s taking too much effort for Casey to keep the smile on his face. “That sounds like a good plan. As soon as you get there. So… so I know you made it there.”

“Yeah. I will.” Dave squeezes Casey’s hand in return. “I should.” He takes a deep breath. “I should go.” He should. He should let go of Casey’s hand, get into the truck, and drive south, leaving Casey to Starbucks, swim team, and whatever scheme Beiste concocts next. 

Casey’s smile slips a little, but he nods a few more times. “I know. I know.” He pauses before continuing. “David, I—” 

“No,” Dave interrupts Casey, not sure what Casey was going to say. “You know what? This—this is stupid.” The idea he just had is probably going to get them both in trouble, but then again, technically Dave is an adult, and Casey’s a ward of the state, and old enough to be considered for emancipated minor status, even if he isn’t actually an emancipated minor. “Come with me.”

Casey looks confused, his eyebrows lowering and his head tilting slightly to one side. “Huh?”

“No one’s at Beiste’s right now, right? You can grab some stuff. The Lemon’s yours. We’ll figure out the rest of it once we’re down there.”

“You mean go with you... to Atlanta?” Casey asks, his eyes slowly widening. 

“I’m not trying to be conceited or anything,” Dave tries to explain. “It’s just... what’s really keeping you here?”

“Nothing,” Casey says fiercely. “There’s nothing.” Dave notices that Casey's smile is genuine now and that he's actually relaxing. “I can pack everything I need in six minutes.”

“Then let’s go before we come up with reasons not to,” Dave says, struggling not to laugh.

“I won’t come up with reasons not to,” Casey says. Dave squeezes Casey’s hand once more and then releases it, turning to climb into his truck. Before Dave can get in, though, Casey asks, “This is real, right?”

Dave turns and grins. “Yeah, it’s real.”

“If I get in the Lemon, you’re not just going to drive away?”

“I’m going to drive towards Beiste’s house for the six minute packing.”

“Promise?” Casey asks.

“Promise. I might even get there ahead of you.”

“No way!” Casey says. He turns and darts to the Lemon. “I know a shortcut.”

“Anyone who gets a ticket is disqualified!” Dave calls, shutting his door and then rolling down the windows. Casey speeds out of the parking lot, tires squealing. 

When Dave pulls up in front of Coach Beiste’s house, though, Casey is already there and out of the Lemon. “I win!” Casey announces. “What do I win?”

“The satisfaction of winning?” Dave suggests. 

Casey works fast, only grabbing a duffel bag of clothes, his backpack, his computer, the _Sandman_ graphic novels and a few books, and a few things from the bathroom. He’s done in five minutes and forty-five seconds. He doesn’t look back at the room as they walk away.

“We need walkie-talkies,” Casey says. “It’s a long drive.”

Dave’s had exactly five minutes and forty-five seconds to think about what they should do next. “We’ll stop outside Cincinnati,” he tells Casey. “Get a cover for the Lemon and tow her behind my truck. She’s a little bit noticeable.”

“I like that plan. That’s a great plan!” 

“And we should try to drive about five miles over the speed limit,” Dave decides. “Fast enough to make better time than expected, not so fast as to get noticed.”

“Okay,” Casey says. “I’ll follow you. I still wish we had walkie-talkies, though, for until we get to Cincinnati.” He starts putting his bags into the back of the Lemon, a huge grin on his face. “That’s everything. Nobody will notice I’m gone until at least nine.”

Dave nods. “Right. We should get going, then.” He grins back at Casey. 

“If we need to stop, call me,” Casey says. “Or if you get bored. Or, um. If you change your mind, I guess.”

Dave shakes his head, because why does Casey think he’s going to change his mind? “We should be able to go at least an hour before we stop.”

“Okay! Let’s go, then!” Casey gets into the Lemon and starts to back out of the driveway, but he’s so excitable, he stalls out. It doesn’t seem to dampen his spirits, though, and he grins at Dave through the Lemon’s windshield as he restarts the car and finishes backing up. Dave heads down the street, checking his rearview mirror to make sure Casey’s following. 

Fifteen minutes down I-75, Dave’s phone rings. “Bored already, Case?” he asks as soon as he answers.

“Maybe we could stop at the next Wal-Mart and get some walkie-talkies,” Casey says.

Stopping at Wal-Mart for walkie-talkies is probably an obvious thing, and technically Dave’s not sure how legal or illegal any of this is, but if they get to Atlanta, maybe that gives it more credence or something. “We could just put our phones on speaker.”

“Oh! Sure, that sounds like a great plan!” Casey sounds like he could fly to Atlanta on his own power. “Today is much better than I thought it was going to be.”

Dave switches his phone to speaker and sets it down next to him. “My drive is definitely going to be better.”

“We don’t have to play those driving games, do we?” Casey asks, and Dave can hear the sound of Casey setting down his phone and switching it to speaker, too. “The only thing that ever starts with C is cars or corn.”

“Only license plate bingo.” 

“Oh, then I’m already winning, because I see Arkansas!”

 

The three refills of coffee at the Bob Evans in Cincinnati were a great idea, because they still have a lot of driving to do, and Casey’s job as the passenger is to keep David entertained, especially since he’s the fugitive David will be harboring. Or possibly harboring, since they haven’t discussed things like where Casey will sleep, what he’ll do with himself in Atlanta, and whether or not they’ll be wanted criminals of some sort.

“I should get a mustache,” Casey announces.

“A mustache?” David repeats. “Why?”

“So I can be incognito. In case they’re looking for me.”

“I don’t think a mustache is going to be enough to throw them off. If it throws them off at all.”

“I could dye my hair, too!” Casey says. “I’ll dye my hair brown and get a mustache. And, um. Hmm, I could wear a different kind of clothes.”

“I think they’re going to guess where you are, Case,” David points out. “Don’t you?”

“I don’t want them to, though. Anything to make it harder. Do you really think they’ll try to find me?”

“Yeah,” David says, nodding. “They’re not going to be thrown off by a bad disguise. And they’re going to look.” 

“It wouldn’t be a bad disguise. It would be a great disguise. I’d work really hard at it,” Casey says. “But you’re right. They’re going to look, and they’re probably going to try to make me go back, but I _won’t_.”

David nods again. “I know.”

“I _hate_ it there.”

“I know.”

Casey sits silently for a while, watching the highway roll by. Finally, he says, “I don’t want you to get in trouble. I don’t want to mess things up for you.”

“What can they do?” David asks. “I guess you’d be considered a runaway. I don’t think it’s a crime to help someone who’s already run away. I didn’t force you to come or even help you pack, so.” He shrugs. 

“That’s true. I packed by myself. I did it in under six minutes.”

“I have no idea exactly what we’ll do when we get there,” David admits. “I mean. Your car has to be parked somewhere. That kind of thing.”

“Are there places I can park in Atlanta?” Casey asks. “Do you think I need to sell the Lemon to be more incognito? I mean, I don’t want to, but I don’t want to go back to Lima, either.”

“Aren’t there places to pay to park in cities?” David says. “I think there are.” He suddenly looks a bit stunned. “Just have to figure out school and stuff before that starts. Right?”

“Oh.” Casey hadn’t really thought about school, but then, he hasn’t been thinking about much beyond David asking him to come to Atlanta with him. He hasn’t even thought about what that request means, even, other than both of them were miserable about how things were. “Well, Atlanta has schools. I bet they even have swim teams.”

“Right. They just probably want an address?” David shrugs. “We’ll figure it out. We’ve got some time.” 

David sounds like maybe he’s trying to convince both of them that they’ll figure it out, and Casey really hopes David isn’t already regretting this. He hopes David doesn’t ever regret it, but especially not when they aren’t even halfway into the drive. “Right,” Casey says. “We’ll figure it out. I’ll start looking things up when we get there.” He looks out the window again. “I still think the mustache is a good idea, though.”

“Maybe. Maybe not,” David laughs. 

“The next time we stop, we should get cake,” Casey says firmly. “Or pie. Some sort of celebratory dessert, I think, because it’s your first time going to college and my first time being a juvenile delinquent.”

David laughs again. “I bet that’s a cake request they don’t get very often.”

“We’ll just tell them about the college part, then,” Casey decides. “I don’t think they really have to know about the other part. Also, Colorado. I’m still winning.”

 

When Dave crosses the state line into Georgia, Casey’s asleep, like he has been for the last hour or two. Casey is tipped over, his head brushing against Dave’s leg, and Dave probably should wake him up and make him at least stay in his seatbelt properly, but he doesn’t. 

Dave’s passing by a lot of signs advertising carpet when his phone rings. “Hi Dad.”

“David. This is an odd question, but have you seen Casey today?”

“Yeah, I saw him this morning. Remember, I was meeting him at Pat’s? We had breakfast and then he drove out of the parking lot.”

“Since then, I mean?” Paul asks. “Has he called you? Did you see him after that?”

“Nope,” Dave says, lying more easily than he thought he would. He’s still not sure exactly what they’ll do when they get to Atlanta, or the next day, or the next month, but he’s pretty sure it’s better than if he’d just driven away and left Casey in Lima to live with the Desmonds, working at Starbucks. 

“I told Shannon I didn’t think you had. She hasn’t heard from Casey, and he didn’t show up for work today. He’s probably just taking a mental health day, I told her. Sometimes we all need one of those. Isn’t that center down in Dayton open during the week?”

“What? Oh, yeah. The Center. It’s open. That’s a good place to look. Maybe he met a few friends there and went out to dinner or something.” Casey wouldn’t do that, but Paul doesn’t realize that. 

“I’ll call Shannon back and tell her that,” Paul says, already sounding brighter. “Thanks, David. Where are you?”

“Still in Tennessee,” Dave lies again. “It’ll probably be another two and a half, three hours.”

“Send me a text message sometime before midnight, then,” Paul jokes. “Drive safe.”

“Will do, Dad. Tell Coach to have Case call me when they find him.”

“Of course. Bye, David.”

“Bye,” Dave echoes, ending the call and letting his hand rest on Casey’s shoulder. He’ll probably hear from at least one more person before midnight, if he’s realistic. They’re flying without a map, and all the interstate has to offer is suggestions of where to buy floor coverings. Casey moves his head against Dave’s leg and sighs, and Dave smiles. Casey might have a plan that involves carpet samples or something. One way or another, they’ll figure it out. As long as the phone doesn’t ring too much.

 

“Maybe there really are zombies in Atlanta,” Casey says, staring at the wall of cars stretching across six or more lanes of traffic, thankfully headed in the other direction. “This is just like that scene in _The Walking Dead_.”

“No one seems _upset_ , though,” David replies. “Just stuck.”

“Maybe they’re in shock. I think shock makes people calm,” Casey argues. 

“No emergency vehicles, either. It’s odd. You’d think we would have noticed a wreck or whatever.”

“It could have been a quiet wreck, or maybe they have _so_ many wrecks in Atlanta, people don’t even notice anymore! Maybe they don’t even turn on the sirens.”

“Yeah, I don’t—why are we slowing down? That sign we went under didn’t say anything about a wreck this way.”

“Oh, look, David! The zombies must be this direction, too!” Casey offers, laughing. “Okay, probably no zombies for real. I still think it’s possible, though.”

“Maybe a wreck just happened?” David seems kind of bewildered. “I don’t get it, Case.”

“How can there be this many cars in one place? Where do all these people even live?”

David shrugs. “I have no idea.”

“This place is huge. I didn’t realize it was so huge,” Casey says. “Or maybe it’s just that Lima is small.”

“I think it’s probably both,” David admits. Casey slides his hand across the seat and takes David’s hand in his.

“Ohmigod, David,” Casey whispers. “What are we even doing?”

“I’m going to go with ‘an adventure’, actually.”

Casey shoots Dave a dubious look, but ‘adventure’ is better than ‘I’ve changed my mind, let’s take you back to Lima’, so Casey’s willing to go with it. “Sure. An adventure.”

“And here’s the exit. Now we get to find North Avenue South.”

“How is it north _and _south at the same time?” Casey asks. “They give things weird names in Atlanta.”__

__David shrugs. “No clue.” He doesn’t really say anything else, and Casey doesn’t ask any more questions or offer any more commentary, because the exit is a mess, and Casey doesn’t know how David even knows where to go. He apparently does, though, because before much longer, David steers the truck into a parking deck and parks across two spots._ _

__“Wow,” Casey says. “We’re in Atlanta! Parked in Atlanta and everything!”_ _

__David grins a little. “Yeah. I guess—I guess I’ll go check in and everything. We’ll figure out where to put the Lemon and all of that after I’ve.” He pauses and laughs. “Scoped it out.”_ _

__“So... now what do we do?” Casey asks him. “I don’t think I can just go in there with you. I don’t look like a parent.”_ _

__“Yeah, I think you’re going to have to stay here for a little bit,” Dave says apologetically. “I don’t see any way around that.”_ _

__“Well, hmm. Oh, it’s not dark yet, so maybe I can go explore!” Casey says. “I can walk up the street and see if I can find food or food-related things or coffee. I’ll turn my phone back and and when it’s safe, I’ll come back, and if I found coffee, I’ll bring you some.”_ _

__“Yeah, that works,” David nods. “Don’t answer the phone unless it’s me, though.”_ _

__“Not even if it’s Miles? Or Rick?”_ _

__“Beiste could be making them call, you know? So I wouldn’t.”_ _

__“Okay. Just you, then. Um. Good luck?”_ _

__David laughs again. “Yeah. I’ll see you in a little while.”_ _

__Casey turns his phone on and gets out of the truck, giving David one more backwards glance before heading towards the sidewalk with what he hopes looks like confident determination. In reality, he’s absolutely terrified by pretty much every aspect of this that isn’t the actual David part._ _

__

__Dave checks in to his dorm room like everything’s perfectly normal. He’s just one of the freshmen football players. Nothing more. He meets his roommates and they all go to eat dinner, and Dave is pretty confident that they’re not going to notice Casey living in Dave’s bedroom—if Dave can just get him in there the first night. Everyone’s overly excited, talking about staying up until midnight or later, and Dave’s starting to worry about what to do._ _

__Thankfully, though, Tyler suggests that they all walk across campus to some restaurant, and once Coop and Danny have agreed, Dave begs off, saying he’s tired from the long drive. Since Tyler and Coop are from outside Atlanta, and Danny’s from Tennessee, they accept that as a viable explanation, and as soon as they leave, Dave heads back to the truck to meet up with Casey._ _

__Casey’s already there, sitting on the hood of Dave’s truck with some coffee, doughnuts, and some kind of frozen drink. “I think we have about an hour, maybe more,” Dave says to Casey. “We need to move the Lemon and then get you into my room.”_ _

__“I brought you lots of things,” Casey says, sliding off the truck. “Sorry for sitting on your truck. I got bored. So, the doughnuts are really good, and this is a thing called a Frosted Orange. I had one before, then I walked back by and I got you one.” He sets the doughnut bag and the drinks on the hood of the truck before walking around to the Lemon. “I’ll get the cover off.”_ _

__“I think there’s some parking available a street or two over. They mentioned it at dinner for people who didn’t have their parking permit yet,” Dave explains. “I’ll follow you so you don’t have to walk back.”_ _

__“Okay. I don’t mind walking, though.”_ _

__“Right, but it’ll be quicker.” Dave waits for Casey to uncover the Lemon, and then he unhooks the Lemon from his truck. He starts to leave the tow hitch attached, then decides that the truck needs to look like it did when he left his house that morning, so he removes it as well. That takes longer than he anticipates, and by the time Casey parks a few blocks away and they drive back to the parking deck, Dave’s hoping that they haven’t taken too much time._ _

__“They should still be gone,” Dave says to Casey as they reach Dave’s hall. “My room’s the first one on the right, out of the living room.”_ _

__Casey nods, and once they’re in Dave’s room, he sets his backpack on the floor and sits down next to it. “Well, it’s, um. Bigger in here than I thought it would be?”_ _

__“Yeah, it’s a pretty good size. I don’t know when they’ll be back, but all of us will be gone for awhile tomorrow, so you can shower or whatever then,” Dave explains. “There’s a calendar in that stack of papers on my desk. Supposedly.”_ _

__“I can read through the stack and tell you if it has important things,” Casey offers._ _

__“Oh, I’m assured they are _all_ important,” Dave says with a snort. “One hundred and ten percent, probably.”_ _

__“I can highlight the parts you really need to read. I have a highlighter in my backpack. It’s blue.”_ _

__“Just not on the one that’s blue paper,” Dave says with a grin. He stops and listens. “Okay, I think that’s them. I’ll be back after I convince them people from Ohio aren’t anti-social or whatever else it was they said.”_ _

__

__David’s bed in the dorm is longer than Casey’s bed back in Lima, but not any wider, so even if the two of them wanted to give each other space, there’s no space to give. Instead, Casey curls up against David’s side, in a way that's just _against_ him, and not on top of him or anything, so David doesn’t feel like it has to be like it was before. Not that Casey could really explain what it was before, or what it’s supposed to be now._ _

__“This bed is, um. Longer than mine,” Casey whispers._ _

__“Yeah. I think it’s a plot just so we have buy those special sheets,” David says quietly._ _

__“The blue is nice, though.”_ _

__“The website assured me that two sets of linens would make me feel completely at home. I think they exaggerated the power of linens.”_ _

__Casey presses his face against David’s arm to muffle his laughter. “Behold,” he mutters into David’s sleeve. “The power of linens!”_ _

__David snorts, burying his face in his pillow for a moment. “If Sheets ‘N Things had advertised that way, they might have gotten even more business.”_ _

__“I should go into advertising. I can be an ad man like on that show,” Casey whispers. “Only I don’t think my hair will do that thing.”_ _

__“Start a new trend for ad men?” David suggests._ _

__“Also there’s a whole thing with secretaries. I don’t think I’d like to be an ad man in the fifties.”_ _

__“Luckily there’s no time travel.”_ _

__Casey laughs quietly again, then shifts slightly so he can prop his chin on David’s shoulder, his mouth close to David’s ear so he can be as quiet as possible. “I thought tonight was going to be really, really bad,” he says. It feels like a confession, even though David’s smart enough to have guessed Casey wasn’t going to be happy about being in Lima while David was in Atlanta._ _

__“Yeah.” David nods twice before stilling. “Yeah.”_ _

__“But you took me with you,” Casey says, twining his fingers with David’s._ _

__“Yeah.” David laughs very quietly. “Just remember, if they ask, I was totally surprised in Cincinnati?”_ _

__“You got into your truck and I was there,” Casey says. He nods his head slowly, and his nose brushes along David’s face. “You were shocked.”_ _

__“Stealth towing, too. Very very tricky of you, Case.”_ _

__“I have powers and abilities.”_ _

__“Just remember. With great power comes great responsibility,” David intones._ _

__“If I ever learn how to shoot webs, I’ll remember that,” Casey promises. He presses his nose against the side of David’s face again, breathing against David’s jaw._ _

__“The linens should remember it,” David whispers. “With all their power.”_ _

__“Very responsible linens.”_ _

__“Mmm. Tell me tomorrow what responsible linens would look like.”_ _

__“Sure,” Casey agrees. He squeezes David’s hand and David squeezes back. “Goodnight, David.”_ _

__“Night, Case.”_ _

__Casey’s nose is still pressed to the side of David’s face, so it’s the easiest thing to tilt his chin forward and leave a light kiss against David’s cheek. David squeezes Casey’s hand again. Casey kisses David’s cheek again, leaving his lips against David’s skin a little longer. David turns his head slightly, towards Casey, and Casey takes that as a good sign to start kissing David along his jaw and up towards his mouth. David tilts his head again, and Casey kisses just the corner of his mouth, barely grazes his lips across David’s, then kisses the other corner. David’s lips part slightly, his face moving forward._ _

__Casey brushes his lips against David’s again, his lips parting, too, and the very tip of his tongue darts out briefly to touch David’s bottom lip. He slowly slips his hand out of David’s, resting it in the middle of David’s chest instead. David’s mouth opens somewhat wider, and he puts his hand over Casey’s. Casey finally presses his mouth to David’s, leaning his body against David’s as they kiss, their tongues moving alongside each other._ _

__David seems to relax against Casey, and Casey rolls so he’s half on top of David, slowly moving his hand down David’s chest. David wraps his other arm loosely around Casey’s waist. When Casey’s hand reaches the hem of David’s t-shirt, he tugs up on it, making a noise of frustration against David’s mouth._ _

__David pulls back slightly. “What?” he mumbles._ _

__Casey’s face feels hot and he’s glad David’s room is dark. “Um. Your shirt is in my way?” he whispers back._ _

__“Oh.” David sounds a little confused, but he shifts on the bed. Casey tugs at David’s t-shirt again, his thumb running across the little strip of skin between the edge of the shirt and the top of David’s pajama pants._ _

__“It’s in my way by being _on_ ,” Casey explains, though he does have to press his face against the side of David’s neck for a second to calm down the slight feeling of embarrassment from saying that._ _

__“Oh.” David sounds startled this time. “I. Uh. Oh.”_ _

__“Is, um. That okay?” Casey mumbles into David’s neck. “I just, um. You feel nice.”_ _

__“I don’t know why you want to, but.” David shrugs. “Okay.”_ _

__That’s a strange thing for David to say, so Casey repeats, “Because you _feel nice_.” _ _

__“I...” David shrugs and sits up quickly, taking off his shirt and then lying back down, all without looking at Casey. Casey tentatively runs his hand across David’s stomach, then trails his fingers down David’s chest._ _

__“See?” Casey says quietly. “You feel nice. I like it.”_ _

__David shrugs again but doesn’t argue, and looks a little less confused. “Okay.”_ _

__With his hand still on David’s chest, Casey leans up to kiss him again. David puts one hand on Casey’s shoulder as they kiss, just resting it there gently. Casey continues running his fingertips down David’s chest and stomach, over and over, until he finally rests his palm against the center of David’s chest and uses it to lever himself up to sitting, pulling his own shirt over his head and letting it drop to the floor._ _

__Casey lies across David’s chest and continues kissing him. David slides his hand down Casey’s spine and tightens his arm slightly, shifting his weight. “I’m glad you’re here,” David murmurs quietly._ _

__“Me, too,” Casey says, holding on more tightly to David. “I would run away and come back to you every time if they tried to make me leave you.”_ _

__He can make out David’s grin in the moonlight. “I’d cover the Lemon and help you hide, every single time.”_ _


End file.
